An Interesting Meeting (Black ButlerOC)
by Neri Anafeloz
Summary: One day, a young girl passes out in front of Ciel Phantomhive's Manor. Ciel and his demon butler, Sebastian, quickly find out that she's no ordinary girl, and the girl also discovers that they also aren't quite what they seem. What will progress from this interesting meeting? (NOTE: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I do own the OC though (the picture I have on is my OC).)
1. Chapter 1

*Ciel*

Ciel yawned and sat up as Sebastian woke him up. He looked at the butler and watched as his morning tea was prepared. Ciel grabbed his eye patch and tied it on, to cover his right eye. "Sebastian. What's today's schedule?" the young earl asked as he took the tea from Sebastian and sipped on it. Sebastian looked at him, "Well, you have your French lesson after breakfast, then you have violin lessons, then you have da-"Sebastian was interrupted as the door to the room flew open and Mey-rin stood there flushed and with a serious look on her face. "A young lady just collapsed outside young master!" she said out of breath.

*Aliana*

Aliana was in quite a miserable state at the moment, she hadn't slept or eaten for about a week now, and it was starting to take its toll on her. To make matters worse though, 'He' had been pounding at her head for the past 4 hours and she now had a massive headache. The redhead walked along a dirt path that she could barely see though her half closed eyes. She wished that 'He' would leave her alone, then maybe she could stop and rest for a bit, but with the stress of trying to keep him out of her head, there was no way she could sleep. Aliana looked up to see where she was, she had just been wandering aimlessly for a while. As she looked around she saw that she was standing right in front of a very large, elegant manor. She shook her head and tried to clear her mind, but that made it worse and her eyesight started to go black, the last thing she saw as she fell to the ground and passed out was a young looking man that looked like a gardener running over to her, then the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

*Ciel*

Ciel and Sebastian looked at Mey-rin for a minute slightly confused. Then Ciel got out of bed and excused Mey-rin for a moment, while Sebastian quickly helped him dress. Then Ciel walked out of his room and downstairs when he saw Finny carrying a girl who was about his age and had very bright red hair over to the couch. He didn't notice Sebastian stop halfway down the stairs and look at the girl strangely. Ciel went over to where Finny was laying the girl on the couch. He looked her over, she defiantly looked his age, and her red hair was pulled into loose pigtails on her head. She was wearing a white blouse with a black skirt; he also noticed she had a red belt on with a golden charm in the shape of a cross attached to the belt. She was also wearing black boots. Ciel wondered what a lady like her would be doing wearing clothes such as these, it was quite strange to him. Sebastian was hovering over by the doorway with a grim and slightly curious expression on his face. After a minute everyone suddenly looked at the redhead as she started to wake back up.

*Aliana*

Aliana groaned as she woke up, she put a hand on her head as she immediately noticed that her headache was gone, which meant so was 'He'. She couldn't help but smile slightly, but that small smile vanished quickly as she sensed her surroundings were unfamiliar. She opened her eyes and was greeted by the curious and skeptical gazes of six unknown people. She looked around then realized what must have happened. She was about to say something when she caught the eyes of a tall man standing in the doorway. She looked at him for a second and could immediately sense something very strange about him. No more than another second later she realized what it was. Her hand instinctively went to the gold charm on her belt as she didn't break eye contact with him. She quickly stood up, which caused a slight pain to shoot through her head but she ignored it, she was about to say something to the man when she felt a hand on her shoulder, Aliana immediately turned towards the person in surprise and saw the gardener she had seen right before she passed out.

He was smiling brightly, almost like a child, and said cheerfully, "Hello miss! I'm Finny, nice to meet you!"

Aliana tried again to say something but was cut off by a maid with large glasses who just hugged her and smiled brightly, "Oh you're okay! Thank goodness! I'm Mey-rin!"

This time Aliana just nodded and another man greeted her, he had a cigarette in his mouth and was wearing a chef's outfit. "Hello, I'm Bard, nice to meet ya!" he said smiling.

"Uh he-"she started to talk but was yet again cut off, and that was starting to piss her off, she looked at who had cut her off and saw the tall man. Now that she could see him up close, she saw his clothes and saw he was a butler and couldn't help but smirk a bit. The man bowed his head, "Hello miss. I am Sebastian, and this," he said gesturing to a boy next to him that looked at least as old as she was, "is Earl Ciel Phantomhive."

Aliana paused for a second to make sure no one would interrupt her this time then stated simply, "Hello. I am Aliana."


	3. Chapter 3

*Ciel*

Ciel cringed a bit as all three of his servants exclaimed excitedly, "Hello Miss Aliana!" He had noticed the little stare down that had gone on between this girl and Sebastian, and kind of wanted to speak with her alone with Sebastian for a bit, though he wasn't sure how to get rid of the servants. Luckily, Sebastian must have been thinking the same thing and he looked at the servants and said sternly, "Thank you three for making sure she got inside alright, but, Finny, have you finished trimming the bushes? Bard, have you made breakfast yet? Mey-rin, have you set the table?" as the three were reminded of their duties they immediately all ran off in separate directions. Ciel nodded at Sebastian then sat down in a chair by Sebastian and let Sebastian talk to her.

*Sebastian*

Once Sebastian got the nod from his master he turned and looked at Aliana. He had known from the second he laid eyes on her **what** she was. Now he was going to make it known. "Miss Aliana, please be honest here, but are you an angel?" he asked her with a smirk, he knew angels couldn't lie. Though the look on her face and what she said back surprised him greatly.

*Aliana*

Aliana smirked and leaned back against the couch while she looked at Sebastian. "No Sebastian, not technically, though, I know for a fact, that you are a demon. No denying it." She looked at the confused looks on both the Earl and the demon's faces and laughed a bit and stood up to walk about the parlor they were in. "Your parlor is beautiful Earl Ciel. Let me guess, your demon does most of the stuff around the manor? As suspected. Now, based on both of your faces you don't understand my answer. You see, I'm not an angel in the sense you're thinking, no not at all. I am a half angel. My father was a human and my mother was an angel. Although, just because I'm still part angel doesn't me you can clump me with the actual angels. That just wouldn't be nice, especially since, unlike all the other angels up there," she said and pointed up, gesturing to heaven, "I don't like God."

*Ciel*

Ciel was very confused as he listened to the girl explain, a half angel? Did those even exist? He looked at Sebastian's face a saw that he was confused as well, that answered his question. The Earl then heard her say that she didn't like God and his eyes went wide. "Wait you, an angel /half angel, whatever. Don't like God?" he asked her as he stood up, "Why?"

(I'll update tomorrow! For the few people I've noticed have read my story, what do you think? I hope you like it! It's my first and I'm trying pretty hard! :3 )


	4. Chapter 4

(Heh, I'm not religious so if anything here about God offends you guys at all, or I get stuff wrong, please don't hate me, I'm just saying what I kinda know.:3)

*Aliana*

She looked at him for a minute and debated telling him, but that would consist of also telling him some personal stuff about her. She looked at the demon butler. "I'll explain, but **he** can't be in earshot. Sorry, I don't trust demons, and not because I'm part angel." She said with stubbornness in her voice, making it obvious that she wouldn't say a thing while Sebastian was nearby.

*Ciel*

Ciel was confused and wanted to know how she couldn't like God, wasn't he the figure of happiness or something? He looked at Sebastian and stated, "Sebastian, go where you can't hear us." He watched as his butler nodded and left the room without a word. Then the earl turned to Aliana, "So, I have some questions. First, is what's a half angel, and are there others like you?"

*Aliana*

Aliana watched as Sebastian left. Before responding to Ciel she made sure that Sebastian couldn't hear their conversation. When she was positive he was far enough away she turned and looked at the young earl with her gray eyes. "No, there's no others like me, I am, the only half angel, ever to have existed, and the name should be pretty self-explanatory, I'm half angel, and half human."


	5. Chapter 5

*Sebastian*

Sebastian had left the room and was walking away he decided that while the young master and Miss Aliana were talking he'd check on the servants. He looked around and saw that for once; they had all done their jobs perfectly for once, which surprised him greatly.

*Ciel*

"Okay, second question, why do you hate God, even though you're part angel." Ciel asked after she had answered his first question.

*Aliana*

Aliana sighed softly, "Now that's, a long story. Well, guess I'll start from the beginning." She messed with her long red hair and started to walk around a bit, and then she started to explain. "Well, it started when my mother, an angel, was down here on earth, and was completing a mission that God had asked her to complete. Her mission was classified, so even I don't know what it was, but while she was on earth, she had met my father, who was a human. They fell in love; my mom didn't care that was against the holy rules though. Then they ended up having me, she had been on earth for about a year and God had been begging her to come back. She finally agreed, as long as I could live, and my father could come to heaven too. God agreed to her terms, though since I wasn't a full angel, or a full human, he decided he would let me live for a few years, so they could see if I was dangerous to the heavens. Time passed, and two weeks before my eighth birthday, I went to trial, where God and the main angels would decide if I could live any longer or not. They all argued for a long time while I stood there with my mother and waited patiently. Eventually, they decided I could live. Although, since my mother had broken the rules, and had a child and fell in love with a human; she had to lose her life. I watched, as my mother, was killed right before my eyes, by her own kind, I remember begging God to have them stop, but he ignored me and watched as my mother died. Then, when my birthday came around, my father died, due to stress, the last thing he said to me before he also died before my eyes was, _'It's your fault she died, I wish you had never been born.' _After that, I didn't talk to God for three years, I hated him so much, he had let my mom die, and I still hate him, though I have to talk to him nowadays." Aliana then went silent and didn't look at Ciel. When she had been talking sad looks came across her face, then were quickly disguised by a stern unemotional expression. She had also been pacing as she talked, and subconsciously messed with her gold cross charm on her belt. Aliana then turned and looked at him, her face completely expressionless, even her eyes weren't showing a hint of emotion. "That, it why I hate God so much, he ordered my mother's death, and even when I was begging him, he stood idly by and watched as she was killed by the other angels."


	6. Chapter 6

*Ciel*

Ciel looked at Aliana slightly dumbfounded, but he quickly regained composure, "I see, that makes sense." He nodded then took a startled step backwards as she got really close to his face and said with a scary voice, "Don't you dare tell that demon anything I just told you." He could see a flash of bright silver swirl in her eyes and he nodded again, he, the Queen's guard dog, was a little scared of this girl.

"I won't tell him. I swear." Seeming satisfied she nodded and stepped back. He brushed himself off a bit, "Can Sebastian come back? I still haven't had breakfast yet." Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed she perked up at the mention of breakfast.

"Food?" she asked and looked at him, he silently wondered who got that excited over food.

"Yes, and judging by the fact I heard no explosions this morning Bard was actually able to make it. You can join me for breakfast, if you li-"he was cut off by her coming up to him and saying excitedly, "I'd love to stay for breakfast!"

(Hey guys! Sorry these chapters are so short, I promise they'll get longer the further I get into this story! :3)


	7. Chapter 7

*Aliana*

She was so happy Ciel had invited her to stay for breakfast, she was starving! The last thing she had to eat was an apple, almost a week ago, yeah she didn't have to eat as much since she was part angel, but she still got hungry and had to eat sometimes. She smiled slightly as she followed the Earl to the dining room, she could smell the food from back at the parlor, but when she walked into the dining room it was defiantly stronger. She saw the food and her eyes brightened, though she minded her manners and waited to be given a seat instead of just plopping down and eating everything in sight. The maid, Mey-rin, offered her a seat and she accepted it happily. Then watched as Ciel sat at the head of the table, which was right by her and started to eat, once he took his first bite she also started to eat. The redhead tried not to eat too quickly but she couldn't help but eat a little faster than a normal person was.

*Ciel*

Ciel found this girl slightly annoying, but also felt a bit bad for her, having lost both her parents at an earlier age than even he had. He sat in his seat and took a bite of eggs, then before taking another bite he looked at Aliana and saw how fast she was eating, "Hey, Miss Aliana, if you don't mind me asking, when was the last time you ate something?" he saw her stop for a minute and swallow her bite, then she said, "About a week ago, though the last time I had an actual meal was over two weeks ago." She didn't look at him when she said that and when she finished answering she casually took another bite.

Ciel was a bit surprised but didn't let it show, "I see, okay. Oh one more question. How old are you?"

Aliana looked at him irritatedly, he could tell all she wanted to do right now was eat, then she huffed softly and before stuffing more eggs in her mouth she said, "I'm thirteen years old. What about you?"

Ciel had winced just a bit when she glared at him, he didn't know what about her freaked him out so much, maybe it was her rapid changing of moods. He then nodded and said, "I'm also thirteen."


	8. Chapter 8

*Aliana*

She nodded when he said he was thirteen, she had figured as much. After a few minutes of quiet she finished eating and was satisfied. She then looked at Ciel and asked him, "Okay, since I answered your questions, you have to answer mine." Before she let him reply she shot the first question at him, "How did you come to meet the demon Sebastian Michaelis?"

*Ciel*

Ciel was a bit taken aback by the first question that left Aliana's mouth. Then he looked at her and said sternly, "What if I refuse to answer?" He saw Aliana smirk and she said, "I have others ways of getting the answers to my questions, you know, being a half angel gives me some of the abilities of a full angel, like, I can fly, I can read people's deepest emotions, I have some other things I can do, but that you shouldn't worry about for now, and I can even," she paused for a split second then said smirking a bit more, "Look back into people's memories."

Ciel's eyes widened a little as she said all the stuff she could do, but he nearly fell backwards out of his chair when she said she could look into people's memories. "Stay out of my head." He said and regained his composure for the eighth time that morning. "You shouldn't go snooping in other people's minds." He saw her shrug, clearly not caring, and he sighed slightly.

*Aliana*

"Fine, you don't have to answer that one for now, but I'd like to clarify something, the eye patch you're wearing over your right eye, it's covering the seal of the contract you made with Sebastian. Also, Sebastian's mark is on his left hand." Aliana stated simply and watched his face carefully to gauge his reaction. The look of surprise that crossed the young earl's face was beyond what she was expecting and she smirked. "I'm right aren't I. I figured that's where they are located because I can sense the contract's dark aura surrounding those two locations more than anywhere else on you guys." The redhead leaned back in her chair, satisfied with herself and closed her eyes smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

*Ciel*

Ciel tried his best to regain his composure yet again and finished eating, not looking at Aliana, who had a satisfied look on her face. _'How could someone like this be part angel? She's not acting holy or super nice at all.'_ Ciel made eye contact with Sebastian across the room; they seemed to be having the same thought. Ciel then looked at Aliana, "Miss Aliana, I'm just curious, but would you be willing to fight Sebastian? If you can fight that is."

*Aliana*

Aliana was slightly insulted when he said the 'If you can fight,' part. She quickly stood up, her short temper showing, "Of course I can fight!" she said angrily, which she noticed made Ciel cower slightly. "I'd be more than willing to fight that demon, and if I win," she said turning to look at Sebastian, who she knew had been standing there all throughout breakfast, "I have a question to ask you."

(Hehe the next chapter should be a good one! The angel vs. demon battle! It should also hopefully be a bit longer than my previous ones! Enjoy! :3)


	10. Chapter 10

*Ciel*

Ciel followed Sebastian outside to the courtyard, where Aliana and Sebastian would fight. He was honestly really curious to see her fighting skills, though he didn't think they'd be anywhere close to Sebastian's skills. Ciel watched her carefully and saw how pumped up she was, though she also had a very serious look on her face and was messing with her charm again. The earl silently wondered what was up with that charm, he didn't think it was just a charm she wore for fun, there had to be something special about it. Once they reached the courtyard he went and sat down and watched his butler and the redhead.

*Aliana*

Aliana looked around the courtyard but kept a mental check on what both Sebastian and Ciel were doing, even if she couldn't see them. She then turned and looked at Sebastian, who was standing across the courtyard from her. He asked her with a sly smirk, "Miss Aliana, do you have any weapons you're going to use?" She narrowed her eyes, serious now, and took her charm of her belt, "Yes. I do." Then she held the charm up to her lips and muttered something softly, then the charm glowed and sparkled and transformed into a golden sword. When her sword appeared, in her normally grey eyes, glowing silver swirls appeared, she then smirked a bit as she looked at the demon, "You ready?"

(Okay, sorry guys, I lied, I thought this was a good place to end this chapter, so the epic battle will be in the next chapter. :3)


	11. Chapter 11

*Ciel*

Ciel watched slightly stunned when her charm changed. He noticed Sebastian was also slightly startled, though his surprise disappeared quickly. Ciel scooted his chair back a bit, now becoming slightly fearful but very curious about this battle.

*Sebastian*

When the sword appeared Sebastian was startled, but quickly regained composure and a sly smirk appeared on his face. He then nodded, "Yes, I'm ready miss." He then quickly started to attack, knifes appeared in his hands as he lunged at her.

*Aliana*

Aliana's eyes narrowed and she focused on his attack; she nimbly dodged and swung her sword at a place just below his arm. Sebastian managed to dodge and threw a knife toward her. Aliana deflected it with her blade and it went clattering out of his reach, she could sense that even though he lost one, he still had seven left. Sebastian threw another knife then lunged at her again. Aliana deflected this blade as well and it flew just to the left of where Ciel was sitting, she sensed Ciel's surprise and smirked a bit, then countered Sebastian's attack by ducking under him and slicing his arm. Sebastian was thrown off balance as he felt her blade cut into his arm. He landed on his feet a few feet away and looked at her, she was pretty good. Aliana could see Ciel out of the corner of her eye and saw the mix of confusion and amazement on his face. She then focused all her attention on Sebastian again, who she could tell was mentally coming up with his next move, and she took that opportunity and with amazing speed ran over to him and slashed at his side. Sebastian was startled and tried to dodge but was still cut; he turned away from the blade and towards her and threw a knife at her sword arm. It hit her and cut her lower arm; she bit her lip slightly but ignored the pain running up her arm. Her blood dripped down her arm and ran over the hilt of her blade. She looked at her sword and saw this, and she quickly switched the sword to her right hand and wiped the blood off the hilt. Sebastian took the opportunity and lunged at her again, but she was expecting it and jumped over him and landed behind him then switched hands again (so it's in her left hand). As he turned her way she took a step forward and pointed her sword straight at his heart, and the point touched the fabric softly. Sebastian dropped the knives and bowed his head. She then lowered her sword and walked away, "I win." The sword then glowed slightly as it turned back into a charm that she clipped on her belt yet again. She could tell both Ciel and Sebastian were shocked at her win and she smirked as she walked over to a chair by Ciel and sat down.

(What do you guys think? How'd I do on the battle? :3)


	12. Chapter 12

*Ciel*

Ciel looked at her in amazement and his mouth hanging open. He didn't quite know what to say. _'Sebastian…..lost….'_ he thought to himself then looked at Sebastian, who seemed upset that his outfit was all cut up. Sebastian turned to his young master and bowed saying, "I'm sorry my lord, I lost; now if you'll please excuse me I'm going to go change. Oh and Miss Aliana, I'll answer your question when I get back." He said then left. Ciel nodded then turned to look at Aliana again. "How did yo-"Ciel was cut off as a swirling rainbow appeared in front of them. He saw Aliana look up and her expression change drastically.

*Aliana*

Aliana stood up quickly as she saw the portal open. She immediately knew who it was even before they appeared. "Crap! Star!" she said and hid behind the nearest thing, which happened to be Ciel. She heard Ciel say, "Wait! Who's Star!?" right before a giant silver furred dog run through the portal. The dog immediately looked at Aliana and saw her wounds. He ran over and jumped over Ciel and transformed into a small, chiwawa sized dog and landed on Aliana's head, then he transformed again and turned back to the giant size. Aliana was tackled to the ground successfully and was immediately covered in kisses from the dog. She tried to talk but kept being cut off by the dog. The redhead finally managed to say in a commanding voice, "Star! Off!" The dog immediately got off her and sat next to her. She recovered and looked at the dog as she stood up. "Star! What are you doing here? Explain yourself!" she said to the dog. The dog whimpered slightly and hung his head. She huffed then said, "Fine, but do you need to be that big, there are other people here you know, and I bet you're freaking him out." Star looked at Ciel then transformed to a Bernese mountain dog sized dog. "That's better." She said and looked at Ciel. "Sorry, this is my dog, and best friend, Star." She stated with a smile like it was the most normal thing ever.

(HAHAHAHA what do you guys think of Star? I'll explain him more in the next chapter. Oh and you guys should send me reviews so I can try to make my story better! :3)


	13. Chapter 13

*Ciel*

Ciel stared at the dog like an idiot for a moment. _'What a morning this is turning out to be.' _He thought to himself. Then regained him composure and asked Aliana, "So, umm, I get that he's your pet and all, but what is he doing here?" Aliana sighed then messed with her charm and explained, "Well my charm can turn into pretty much any inanimate object. One of those objects is a whistle that summons Star. When my blood got on the hilt, Star knew that I had been injured. So he came rushing to me as fast as he could." Ciel nodded, slightly understanding then looked at her arm where the wound should've been, but it was gone. His eyes widened a bit, "Wait! Where's your injury?" he exclaimed confused. The redhead looked at her arm and shrugged. "Star healed it. He's part angel as well, don't ask how, but he was born the same day I was, so were mentally and emotionally connected in many ways." Ciel nodded still confused, then looked up and saw Sebastian had come back outside. Sebastian bowed and said calmly to Ciel while shooting glares at Star and Aliana, "My lord, your French lesson is in five minutes."


	14. Chapter 14

*Aliana*

Aliana ignored Sebastian's glares, though Star growled at him lowly. She raised her eyebrows at the mention of French lessons. Then she saw Ciel get really upset and mutter, "Oh crap! I forgot!" then he rushed towards the house. Aliana, not having anything better to do followed him inside, after telling Star to stay outside. Star watched Aliana leave then started to run around outside and eventually started to play with Finny.

*Sebastian*

Sebastian glared at Aliana as she walked past him, but when she got inside he glared at Star inside. He was more than a little upset about there being two holy things here now, and he was also still upset about having lost to her. He was about to go yell at the dog and Finny, but he heard the doorbell ring and with a scowl went to answer it.

*Ciel*

Ciel rushed inside and went to the room that his tutor would go to. He didn't notice Aliana had followed him and he made sure that all his stuff was ready, when he heard the doorbell ring he sighed slightly, his French tutor was mean. Ciel then heard the door open and turned around to see that it was Aliana. "What are you doing in here? I have a lesson!" he asked her. She replied with a shrug and looked around, "I was curious, and have nothing better to do, so I thought I'd join you for your lesson." He saw the look on her face and sighed; she wasn't going to leave the room even if he got down on his knees and begged her. "Fine, though unless you know French, you're not going to know what we're saying." All he got in reply was a mischievous smirk and a glint in her eyes that freaked him out a bit.

(Hey! Not forcing you or anything but you guys should send me some reviews! I have no idea what you think about my story so far! Although from the number of views I've been getting I think you guys like it. :3 But yeah! Review please oh please oh please! And the fun stuff should be coming up soon; I've got some really good ideas!)


	15. Chapter 15

*Ciel*

So far, his French lesson had gone pretty well, surprisingly his tutor didn't make a big fuss when she saw Aliana. In fact, it was quite the opposite, Aliana and her had had a long intricate conversation in French when they first met and, he saw a side to his tutor he had never seen before. After the redhead and his tutor had chatted she started to teach Ciel, but for once was actually nice about it. He noticed that the whole time though Aliana was watching them from the other side of the room with a sly smirk on her face that matched the one Sebastian wore a lot. He was kind of scared of what she was plotting but tried to focus on his lesson.

*Aliana*

When Ciel's tutor had first walked in she immediately sensed overwhelming anger and almost passed out due to the intensity, but she had managed to talk to the woman and the anger was quickly replaced with happiness. All Aliana had done was ask her how she was and compliment her shoes, and the woman had a major attitude change. It was amazing. She then had just stood around and watched Ciel learn for a while, as she started to get bored she thought of things to do. She knew that since he was an Earl he must have had a lot of things to do that day, so she made a mental check to ask that demon butler what Ciel's schedule was. Then she remembered and thought to herself, _'Oh yeah! I still have to ask Sebastian my question!'_ without saying a thing to Ciel she left the room and went to find Sebastian, which wasn't that hard, he was outside yelling at Star and Finny. She saw this and frowned then went up to him and grabbed his arm tightly right where she had cut him earlier. He immediately stopped yelling and tensed up in slight pain.

*Sebastian*

Sebastian was caught by surprise when the little half angel grabbed him and started to drag him off, he didn't try to break free because all he could think was, _'Oh crap!'_,_ ' She has a tight grip!' _and _'Owww!' _ Aliana stopped when they had gotten inside then turned to him, a serious expression on her face. "Okay. I had almost forgotten about this you lucky bastard, but not quite. You have to answer my question." Sebastian nodded and rubbed his arm slightly, "What is it Miss Aliana?" She crossed her arms and asked him with a grim and serious expression, but an angry glint in her eyes, "Have you ever heard anything about a demon that made it to heaven and back?"

(Hehe told you I'd get to more interesting stuff! And OMG thank you so much for that review! It made me so happy! Yeah, I know, I'm a dork, especially since I got super excited over one review, but hey, it was the first one I've gotten so..Yeah. Well I hope you guys enjoy my next few chapters! I'll make sure they're interesting, because I don't think the last few have been! I love you all! Please enjoy! [Oh and hey! If you guys could be so kind as to send in some ships, either Aliana x Ciel or Aliana x Sebastian that would be amazing! Cause I still haven't been able to decide who I want to get together!] So I need some advice! Well thanks my lovelies! :3)


	16. Chapter 16

*Sebastian*

Sebastian gave her a strange look. "A demon that made it to heaven and back? No I don't think I've ever heard of that." He said and noticed that she seemed angry and disappointed when he said that. "Why?" he asked curiously. She glared at him then turned away, "None of your business." The demon sighed, "Fine, was that it? I have to get back to work."

"Yeah, yeah. That was it." She said and walked back towards where Ciel was. Sebastian watched and then suddenly remembered something. "Oh wait! Miss Aliana! I just remembered. There was this one demon that a few years back said that he had been able to make it to heaven and back, though it almost cost him his life."

Aliana immediately perked up and looked at him, "Really? You sure?" she asked, a glint of hope yet also hatred shone in her eyes. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Was he tall, blonde hair? At the time covered in wounds?" she asked him. Sebastian simply nodded. "When was the last time you saw him!?"

Sebastian thought for a moment, "Actually, not long ago, probably a couple months ago."

"Where?!"

"London."

Aliana nodded then started to walk away again, "Okay. Thank you Sebastian." Sebastian noticed that for once she didn't shoot him a glare as she walked away. "Yourwelcome."


	17. Chapter 17

(so sorry I haven't updated in a few days! I've been busy with school and stuff, but here's the next chapter! Enjoy!)

*Aliana*

Aliana walked back into the room with Ciel, it seemed they were taking a quick break. Ciel came over, "Where'd you go?" he asked curious.

"It doesn't matter, don't worry about it." She replied simply, not wanting to talk about it, it was what people called, 'A personal issue.'

"You sure?" he asked before he had to finish his lesson.

"Yeah I'm sure." She had a lot on her mind at the moment and wasn't focusing on Ciel's words. She then started to think more, _'So he was in London not long ago…maybe I can find him.'_ Her thoughts then turned angry, _'He has to pay for what he did to Sora! She was scarred for life, and almost killed by that bastard! Although...It was mostly my fault. If I hadn't been so stupid that day it wouldn't have happened!'_ she then stood up and left the room angrily without a word, startling Ciel and the tutor. She walked around the manor thinking angrily to herself; somehow she found her way outside. She looked around and saw a really tall tree. She ran over to it and climbed it with ease, she reached the very top of the tree in seconds and sat on a branch and looked out. She sighed as a sudden pain went through her head, _'Ugg, he's back. Why can't he just leave me alone? Well, I should talk to him before he gives me a headache.'_ She thought then sighed again and unlocked her mind, letting him in.

'_Aliana! You answered!'_

'_Did I have a choice? You would have bugged me forever if I didn't.'_

'_True, true, where are you? Are you okay? Bonnie's been a bit worried.'_

'_If she was actually worried she would have contacted me herself. And where I am is none of your business.'_

'_So cold! How can you be so mean to me? I am God, the father of everything, and yet you shun me. It's not very nice.'_

'_Well, there's nothing you can do about it. Oh and before you even start to ask and beg me to go back up there, my answer is no. I will not go back unless I want to. That's final.'_

'_Aww, but we all miss y-'_

'_Who misses me? Besides Bonnie, Sora, and Kim, who misses me? I know you don't, you just want me to be where you always know where I am!' _she was angry now and she closed her eyes as the tree swayed slightly under her.

'_All the other angels miss you. And of course I miss you, how could I not, you're so special to us all.'_

'_No, I'm just a tool and a danger to you guys. I'll have you know I am a person too, not just something that needs to be handled with care and locked away. Bye, and I'll have you know I'm not planning on going back up there, for a long while, don't try to talk to me either, I'll stand a headache if it means I can ignore you. Now stay out of my mind.' _She thought to him angrily then locked her mind again, blocking him from her thoughts. She sighed and leaned against the tree and opened her eyes. She looked out at the world below her and cleared her mind of thoughts and just tried to relax a bit. "I hate him so much…" she muttered to herself.


End file.
